The present invention relates to hangers of the type including a base having a supported surface adapted to be positioned along a generally vertical surface, and a projection from an opposite outer surface of the base on which objects such as a calendar or a poster can be hung.
The art is replete with hangers of the type including a base having a supported surface adapted to be positioned and attached along a generally vertical surface, and a projection from an opposite outer surface of the base on which objects such as a calendar or a poster can be hung. Typically the projection on such a hanger is curved and projects generally upwardly, and while it provides good support for such objects, an object must be manipulated through a variety of different positions to cause it to pass along the length of the projection to a position adjacent the base of the hanger at which the object is supported on the projection. This is not particularly troublesome when all of the sheets of a multi-sheet object, such as a calendar, to be supported on the hanger are moved together over the hanger""s projection. It can be more troublesome, however, when that multi sheet object or calendar is already supported on the hanger, and it is desired to move only one or less than all of the sheets of the object or calendar onto or off of the projection (e.g., when the sheet for a new month is to be displayed, or when it is desired to look at month following or preceding the month currently being displayed). The entire multi-sheet object or calendar may be lifted by a single sheet moving onto or off of the projection, and if care is not taken, the weight of the calendar can tear a single sheet being moved along the projection so that it can no longer be retained on the projection.
The present invention provides a hanger that can easily receive and support a multi-sheet object, such as a calendar, and affords easy movement of only one or less than all of the sheets of the object or calendar onto or off of the hanger with little risk of tearing that sheet or sheets.
The hanger according to the present invention comprises a base having a supported surface adapted to be positioned along a generally vertical surface, and an elongate projection or peg having a longitudinal axis and first and second longitudinally spaced ends. A portion of the peg adjacent its first end is mounted on the base with the axis of the peg generally at a right angle with respect to the supported surface of the base, and a portion of the peg adjacent its second end projects from an outer surface of the base opposite its supported surface. The peg has an axially extending surface portion adapted to be positioned uppermost when the supported surface of the base is positioned along a generally vertical surface, which axially extending surface portion of the peg restricts free movement of sheets of paper around the peg axially of the peg. That axially extending surface portion can be defined by a layer of adhesive on the peg or by closely spaced sharp edges on the peg. Such sharp edges could be sharp edges on screw threads extending around the peg or ridges extending across the peg, or sharp edges on projections formed on the peg by knurling or otherwise causing serrations on the peg, or by coating the peg with abrasive granules.
Preferably the peg has a small diameter (e.g., less than about 0.17 inch or 0.43 centimeter, and preferably about 0.11 inch or 0.28 centimeter) compared to the diameter of the openings typically punched in a calendar or other documents to receive a hanger, and the peg projects from the outer surface of the hanger by a short distance (e.g., in the range of about 0.15 to 0.30 inch or 0.38 to 0.76 centimeter) so that the calendar can easily be positioned around the peg, and one sheet or less than all of the sheets of the calendar can be easily be moved onto or off of the short horizontally extending peg without risk of tearing the sheet or sheets being moved. When the sheets are supported on the peg, however, the sharp edges or adhesive along the upper surface of the peg will effectively retain the sheets around the peg.
While the hanger according to the present invention is particularly useful for hanging multi-sheet documents which have aligned preformed openings in the sheets for receiving the peg of the hanger, it is also quite useful for hanging one or more sheets which have no such preformed openings. Such sheets (e.g., letters, memos, bills, restaurant order sheets, etc.) can be pressed over the outer or second end of the peg (which second end can be pointed to facilitate such pressing), whereupon, the sharp edges or adhesive along the axially extending surface portion of the peg will effectively retain the sheets around the peg until they are manually removed.
While the peg can be mounted in a fixed use location on the backing of the hanger, it may also be desirable to mount the peg on the backing of the hanger so that it can be moved between a storage position with the peg extending along the outer surface of said base, to the use position described above with the axis of said peg generally at a right angle with respect to the supported surface of the base. Such a storage position for the peg can facilitate supplying and packaging the hanger with thin objects such as calendars.
The base can be attached along a vertical surface by any means including mechanical fasteners such as screws or nails, or a suitable adhesive. One particularly convenient means of attachment is a length of the stretch release adhesive sold by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn., under that trade designation xe2x80x9cCommandxe2x80x9d. The stretch release adhesive sold by Beiersdorf AG, Hamburg, Germany, under that trade designation xe2x80x9cPower Stripsxe2x80x9d could also be used.